Unadulterated Lust
by Blink-Dream
Summary: would you give into your desires, even if for one night only?


**Reaching for the door body tense and anticipating what you had planned for sometime to surprise your man. It was one of those things were you just had to see for yourself if it was worth the extra mile. You had everything you needed.**

**Rope. Check.**

**Steel chair. Check.**

**Hooks on the ceiling. Check.**

**-the chair is in the middle of the room ropes hanging from the ceiling, the others are on the floor next to the chair-**

**Resting on the chair you get comfortable as you can stripping down to your red lace panties he liked so much. You heard the door open , here he was. Grinning and walking towards him, take him by the hand guiding it to your lips. Taking it in your mouth licking and sucking the digits enjoying the noticeable bulge in his pants that was building.**

**Switching the digits for a pair of lips was even better, it was passionate and told them both how much they wanted it. Picking her up was easy , her legs wrapped around his waist letting him feel the heat between her thighs. He found her neck and devoured every sensitive spot on that area. Leaving marks where ever his mouth went moans followed. Said mouth made it's way to the left breast and bite sucked and teased it while giving the right some twisting caressing and pinching. Needless to say she was putty ready to be molded in his hands and he hasn't even began the real teasing yet. **

**Pulling off the wet lace, he let a finger trace the outer lips of her pussy. She was very wet. Slipping that finger in he started the tease slow, and his reward was a tight grip on his arms and one soaked digit. **

**Smiling slightly, he added another to help stretch and please, but using a curling motion stoking her g-spot causing loud moaning in it's wake. Doing this until he felt a wave of sweet tasting fluids coat his fingers he pulled them out and cleaned them quickly before making her sit in the chair and tossing her legs over his shoulder. **

**He dived into the ocean of sweet delight cleaning house until deciding he wanted more of his addiction. Flicking his tongue over her clit eliciting a gasp from up above , taking it as encouragement he took it into his mouth and nibbled and sucked on it while using his same digits to double the pleasure. One free hand teasing the left breast with pulling the nipple towards him. All of the pleasure was to much and she came again and his mouth drank all of what it had to offer. **

**It was time for him to be taken care of. Demanding she get on her knees and repay her master for his "kindness". Licking her lips, she licked and kissed the head of his member before engaging in sucking on it lightly, swirling her tongue around it, diving deeper before pulling back up and running her tongue back over the tip teasing it and repeating her actions. Massaging his balls gently going deep m going back sucking harder while swirling her tongue over the tip in time with her hand. Her swirling turning into nibbles , making sure to focus on the head , feeling his cock swell with cum ready to burst into her mouth. She didn't have to wait long, she caught all of it and drank him all without missing a drop.**

**It was time for the real game to begin. He tied her up to the ceiling making sure toes were the only thing that touched the ground. The torture started from the top- her ears and neck. Massaging her ears while biting and sucking on her neck pulled moans , they weren't enough to satisfy. He wanted her to beg him to fuck her senseless. He blew in her ear before whispering in them all kinds of naughty nothings. The blush on her already flushed cheeks enhanced his ego and gave the green light to up the ante. He kept his mouth on her neck but his hands were working on her breasts. Pulling on and pinching the other. There was no mercy here. Alternating between the two on them both he enjoyed the increased loudness of her moans and language. His mouth soon followed his hands and used it to bite the nipple sucking on it harshly- pretty confident there was going to be some type of mark there later when he was done. **

**He lowered his hands with his mouth with a grin. Pillaging her pussy for more of her sweet juices with his tongue- he went deep and had one digit pinching and flicking her clit as he tongue fucked her mercilessly. His onslaught was rewarded with cursing and begging. He wasn't going to give it to her just yet. Letting her taste herself , he took her down and put her back where she started: the chair. This time she was going to be tied down like the deserving slave she was.**

**Having her arms behind her and the chair , he secured them tightly with the supplied rope and did the same with her legs but had them slightly curled into her body and tied from the ceiling. He pulled her breasts again earning a yelp and grinned at his slave. Her pussy was dripping onto the chair he wasted no time with penetrating her.**

**His hips slammed against hers sliding in and out with ease, her screams of pleasure urged him to pound harder causing the chair to rock with every thrust. Her body tightened against his cock coating him again. He kept his pace gripping her legs and letting the pressure build with the intense heat between them. **

**-position switch-**

**Untying her legs and hands he moved her to where she was bent over the chair, one leg on the seat and her hands gripping the back. He began to pound her from behind, slapping her ass till it was peach red with his hands as he kept cock bombing her, barely out and ramming himself back in. Her screams and shaking body frame kept him going as he widened his stance speeding up and penetrating harder into her dripping pussy.**

**Pulling out he took your place sitting on the edge of the chair putting you facing the wall resting on his cock to ride him. She eased her body down slowly to tease them both. He took her breasts with a firm grip and thrusted inside her, pulling her hands behind her to better suit upwards penetration. Catching her biting her lip to hold off the orgasm he knew she was close , pulling her hair back for resisting he sped up his pace feeling his cock swell again as her body exploded into an orgasm. Felling her hot cum cover his cock he shot his load deep inside her wet pussy.**


End file.
